victoriousfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tori-Trina Beziehung
Überblick Tori und Trina scheinen eine typische Schwestern-Beziehung zu haben. Jedoch streiten sie sich sehr oft und Tori mag Trina nicht besonders, weil sie von ihr immer als kleine dumme Schwester dargestellt wird. In der 1. Staffel versucht Tori Trina näher zu kommen und ihr klarzumachen, dass sie sie trotzdem mag, auch wenn sie sich manchmal streiten. In den nachfolgenden Staffeln jedoch versucht sie dies weniger und macht sich auch öfters über Trina lustig, zB. wenn Trina versucht "cool" zu sein oder wenn sie ihre Eltern nervt und Ärger bekommt. Staffel Eins Die Neue * Tori ist verärgert als Trina unhöflich Ian aus der Wohnung rausschmeißt. * Tori hilft Trina und André den Song Make It Shine zu proben, obwohl sie es überhaupt nicht muss. * Tori kennt den kompletten Song auswendig. Das zeigt, dass Tori viel mit Trina geprobt hat. * Tori ist die erste, die erfährt, dass Trinas Zunge aufgrund eines Kräutertee angeschwollen ist. * Tori performt anstelle von Trina im Big Showcase * Trina is swaying to the rhythm of Make It Shine when Tori is onstage singing. * Obwohl sich Trina für den Auftritt im Big Showcase sehr gefreut hat, unterstützt sie trotzdem Tori. * Trina will, dass Tori wieder in die Hollywood Arts zurückkehrt. Sie sagt ihr, dass sie eine wirklich gute Performance hinterlegt hat. Als sich Tori bei ihr bedankt, sagt Trina, dass sie es besser gemacht hätte. * Trina scheint erstaunt zu sein als Tori auf der Bühne performt. * Schicksal: Wenn Trina keine allergische Reaktion bekommen hätte, würde Tori nie performen und käme auch gar nicht auf die Hollywood Arts [[Ein Song für Trina|'Ein Song für Trina']] * Tori erzählt ihren Freunden, dass sie ein wunderbares Geschenk für Trina kaufen muss. Dies zeigt, dass sich Tori um die Geburtwoche von Trina stark kümmert. * Tori sagt ebenfalls, dass wenn sie ihr kein gutes Geschenk besorgt, Trina würde sie für 6 Monate hassen. * Tori ist verwirrt, dass sie keine Idee für ein Geburtstagsgeschenk hat. * Tori komponiert mit der Hilfe von Andre ein Song für Trinas Geburtstag, was Trina gefällt. Doch sie sieht den Song nicht als Geschenk an. * Tori ist verärgert, dass Trina den Song nicht gefällt, der vom Herzen kam. * Tori sagt, dass Trina verrückt sei, doch sie liebt sie trotzdem. * Eigentlich kaufte Tori "Fazzini boots" für Trina, obwohl sie sehr teuer waren. Der Grizzly-Kleber * Trina sieht erschrocken aus, als sie den Kleber sieht und fragt sich, ob Cat Tori davon etwas ins Gesicht schmierte. * Trina schreit Cat an, da sie nicht auf die Verpackung des Klebers geachtet hat. * Tori will Trina mit ihren Zombie Gesicht erschrecken. * Tori ist enttäuscht, als sich Trina nicht erschreckt. * Trina verhindet, dass Cat und Tori miteinander kämpfen. * Trina macht sich Sorgen, ob das Make-Up von Toris Gesicht abgeht. * Tori ist verwirrt, als Trina den Doktor nach Schönheitschirurgie fragt. * Trina und Cat machen sich auf dem Weg um das Lösmittel zu kaufen. * Trina tanzt während Toris Aufrtitt ganz glücklich. Abserviert * Tori und Trina spielen virtuelles Tennis * Trina schlägt Tori mit ihren Schläger. Daraufhin beschwert sich Tori, dass sie ihr Schlag vermasselt hat. * Als es klingelt, schickt Trina Tori an die Tür Heiß, heiß, heiß! * Tori kann Trina schlucken hören, was bedeuten könnte, dass sie viel Zeit mit ihrer Schwester verbringt * Tori und Trina kämpfen wegen einer Wasserflasche. * Tori lässt Trina mit an den Strand kommen, obwohl sie nicht eingeladen ist. * Trina lädt sich selbst ein. Es könnte darauf hinweisen, dass sie Zeit mit Tori verbringen will. * Tori ist verärgert, dass Trina nicht mir ihr die Wasserflasche geteilt hat. * Tori sagt Trina, dass sie vom Rest der Wasserflasche nichts bekommt. * Als die Gruppe aus den Wohnwagen befreit wird, packt Trina fröhlich Toris Arm an * Als Robbie etwas vom Aquarium trinkt, lehnt sich Trina gegen Toris Beine Über den Wolken * Tori und Trina sitzen die ganze Zeit im Flugzeug zusammen. * Trina fragt Tori, ob sie ihr Pickel ausdrücken könnte. Doch Tori lehnt sofort ab. * Trina sagt Tori, dass wenn sie ein Pickel hätte, sie würde es ebenfall für sie ausdrücken. * Als Trina auf die Toilette ging, stimmte sie den kleinen Kind zu, der zuvor Trinas Sitz tritt, dass sie ein Freak ist. * Als Trina an Tori vorbeigeht um auf die Toilette zu gehen und die zwei Jungs sich erschrecken, was sie am Bildschirm sehen. Tori erzählt ihnen ihn einem lockeren Tonfall, dass dies bloß Trinas Hintern ist. * Tori läuft Trina hinter, als sie Perez Hilton jagt. * Tori seufzt, als Trina sagt, sie habe die Kamera von Perez Hilton gestohlen. * Der kleine Junge sagt, dass Tori und Trina heiß sind. Doch Tori ist viel heißer. Cats neuer Freund * Tori vertraut die Fische nicht und ist schockiert, als sie sieht das ihre Freunde deshalb ins Krankenhaus gehen mussten. Das hässliche Entlein – Teil 1 /Das hässliche Entlein – Teil 2 * Trina geht an Tori's Handy und vereinbart mit ihn ein Date, obwohl das Date eigentlich an Tori ging. Daraufhin wird Tori sauer und jagt sie mit einem Kameraständer. * Der Vater der Beiden sagt Trina, dass sie ihre Weisheitszähne rausbekommt. So kann sie nicht zu ihren Date mit Mark gehen. Tori ist glücklich und tanzt. Dann sagt er Tori, dass sie auf Trina aufpassen muss und Trina fängt an glücklich zu tanzen. * Tori hilft Trina ins Haus zu kommen. * Tori und Trina geraten in ein Kampf aufgrund von gefrorene Erbsen. * Tori macht Trina ein Schüssel voll Eiscreme. * Tori kämpft darum, dass sie eine Pille in Trinas Mund bekommt. Als sie es dann doch noch schafft, schüttel sie Wasser über Trina. * Tori fesselt Trina, sodass sie sich nicht selbst verletzten kann. * Tori denkt, dass Trina noch lebt, während sie auf der Kücheninsel schläft. * Trina hat ein Gebissabdruck auf Tori's Arm hinterlassen. * Tori spielt Trinas Babysitterin anstatt sie ganz alleine zu lassen. * Tori kümmert sich um Trina Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Kategorie:Beziehungen